


Starting Over

by Aimee5



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee5/pseuds/Aimee5
Summary: Stan and Stokely in the aftermath.
Relationships: Stokely Mitchell/Stan Rosado
Kudos: 1





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN in 2005. Archiving here.

'Stokely Mitchell, please?' Stan asked on making eye contact with the nurse on reception.

She eyed him carefully. 'Are you a family member?'

He paused. 'No.'

'Then…'

'Please,' he interrupted her, imploringly. 'Just for a minute.'

She smiled lightly. 'Girlfriend?'

He just smiled at her, almost shyly.

'Okay,' she relented, 'five minutes though.' She looked up Stokely's records and told him the room number. 'I'll come and kick you out if you're still in there,' she smiled, putting the clipboard back.

'Yes, m'am,' he smiled at her, already moving down the hallway backwards. 'Thanks.'

She watched him turn around and restrain himself from running.

x

He found her in a room at the end of the corridor, almost separate from the rest of the hospital; just as she liked to be.

'Stokely?' he asked, taking a step into the room.

She turned, a bluish bruise starting to appear on her left cheek. 'Hey.'

'God, are you okay?' He moved towards where she was sitting on the end of the bed, donning a white and blue checked hospital gown instead of her usual black.

'I've been better,' she smirked, before smiling lightly, shyly. 'How are you?'

'I'm… normal, again.'

'Good to know,' she smirked again.

'Yeah,' he agreed quietly, looking down at his hands. 'I'm surprised to find you here.'

'I didn't want to come,' she grumbled. 'Casey dragged me here. And Zeke. He didn't want to come either.'

'I can imagine.'

They smiled at each other.

'So…' he began.

'So…' she echoed.

'You wanna… do something, sometime?' he blurted out.

She looked at him, curiously. 'Are you asking me out?'

'Maybe.'

She smiled as he looked down at his hands again, then back up at her. 'Then maybe,' she replied.

He sighed, dramatically. 'Okay, yes.'

She smiled up at him. 'Yes.'

'Was that a yes, yes, or just a yes?'

She looked playfully confused. 'There's a difference?'

'Come on Stokes,' he pleaded.

'Yes. As in yes, yes.'

'Yeah?'

She rolled her eyes. 'I'm sorry,' he laughed, 'okay. Good.'

She looked up shyly, a small smile on her face. 'Good.'

He slowly reached out and took one of her hands in his, handling it as if it were fragile between his, before squeezing it gently. 'Want to get out of here?'

'God, yes,' she grinned. 'I mean, I have to change first,' she scowled down at what she was wearing, 'but yeah.'

'Okay, good,' he repeated, pulling her to her feet gently.

'You still here?' a voice boomed from the doorway. Stokely jumped, gripping Stan's hand tightly, before realising it was just a member of the hospital staff and releasing the pressure slightly.

'Woah, honey, only me,' she smiled kindly, before noticing that Stokely was standing up and Stan was still holding her hand. 'And just what do you think you are doing?'

Stokely paused. 'Going home?' she tried.

'Well, we'll see about that,' she replied, looking over her chart at the end of the bed. 'Okay. The doctor will have to sign you out, mind.'

She moved towards the wardrobe in the room and pulled Stokely black attire out, before facing Stan. 'And you?'

'I…' he looked at Stokely, then at the nurse. 'Outside, I'll be…' he pointed towards the door with his free hand. The nurse nodded, happy.

Stan released Stokely's hand and leaned in to kiss her briefly. 'Just don't want to never have done that,' he whispered. She grinned as she watched him leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

'Boyfriend?'

She turned to face the nurse, smiling self-consciously.

'I'll take that as a yes. You're just as bad as he is.'

Stokely looked confused. 'Huh?'

The nurse smiled. 'I asked him the same thing about you when he first arrived, he answered the exact same way,' she winked before leaving Stokely to change, a smile growing on her face.

_Fin_


End file.
